Peacock
by Listener.Goddess
Summary: AU/Drabble/PWP/ ¿Qué pasa si mezclamos a Tenten y una canción? Resultado: ¡Un avergonzado ojiperla!


_Viñeta PWP especial por el cumpleaños de nuestra pequeña panda w_

_PWP? Es "Plot, what plot?" Osease que no tiene sentido alguno ni argumento :V_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a Masashi quiero-matar-a-el-equipo-Gai Kishimoto._

_Enjoy~ (~.w.)~_

* * *

Los minutos pasaban lentamente mientras que él tomaba su café matutino y es que ¿Cómo era posible tener clase a las siete de la mañana y que el profesor faltase? Dios lo odiaba. Y es que al ser casi universitario dormir más de dos horas es ya un privilegio, pero para soportar la _interesante_ clase de Historia, que era después de su "hora libre" seguido del horario ocupado de asignaturas obligatorias, él necesitaba su ansiada cafeína.

Sentado en la banca afuera del salón de su siguiente clase, con su mejor amiga sentada a su lado, con sus audífonos metidos en los oídos, meneando la cabeza al ritmo de su música mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados dejando que la música la envolviese. Se sentía en paz, el olor a café en sus fosas nasales y el silencio dado por la castaña era un momento de relajación para él; no necesitaba nada más. Pero como Tenten no podía quedarse callada todo el tiempo, arruino su zona de confort, cantando en una voz apenas audible las últimas frases de su canción favorita. Una mezcla en ingles y coreano que no entendía del todo. Sorbió un poco de su café, nada podía arruinar ese momento de tranquilidad…

\- _I wanna see your peacock-cock-cock* your peacock-_ Canto Tenten un poco más alto, haciendo que Neji se ahogara con el café.

Neji tosió sintiendo el café en su nariz, mientras Tenten lo veía preocupada.

\- Neji ¿estás bien? ¿Qué te paso? – Dijo mientras le daba golpes en la espalda.

\- Sí, estoy bien, no es nada– Respondió Neji sonrojado.

\- ¿Pero ahora por qué estas rojo? – Pregunto curiosa Tenten, no era normal ese comportamiento en su compañero.

\- Por nada, déjalo así – Respondió tajantemente Neji.

\- Bien – Exclamo la castaña, ella no le rogaría por saber lo que le pasaba. Y al desentenderse siguió cantando esa canción. Neji al oírla quería morir. Pero primero mataría a los compositores de esa canción, luego moriría de vergüenza. Esa canción tenía un doble sentido que la castaña no había notado aun ¡Era la versión femenina de Candy shop**!

Después de los minutos infernales para Neji que duro la canción, Tenten se quito los audífonos y volteo a verlo con una cara que siempre le daba mala espina a Neji.

\- Neji ¿Qué es cock?

\- ¿No sabes inglés? – Interrogo, tratando de ignorar la pregunta de la morocha.

\- Sabes que pasé inglés con seis, genio – Respondió con ironía Tenten rodando los ojos.

Neji suspiro, tratando de buscar una respuesta que no fuera tan literal; eran apenas las siete y veinte de la mañana y Tenten ya le había arruinado el día.

\- No sé, supongo que solo lo hizo para rimar.

\- Oh, entiendo – Quince minutos más pasaron antes de que Tenten estirara los brazos y empezara un monologo mientras Neji terminaba su café. De repente Sakura que pasaba por ahí junto con Hinata e Ino grito su nombre y agitando su mano a modo de saludo, haciendo que ella y Neji voltearan.

\- Iré un rato con ellas – Dijo Tenten, levantándose – Te veo en clase – el ojiperla asintió – Oh y Neji.

\- ¿Si?

\- ¿Después me enseñarías tu peacock? – Dijo Tenten sonriendo. Haciendo que Neji se sonrojara por lo dicho. Y mientras Tenten se alejaba con sus amigas, Neji pensaba en lo pervertida que era su amiga. ¡Obviamente sabía lo que significaba esa canción!

* * *

_* Es la canción "Peacock" de Katy Perry; peacock significa pavorreal… pero cock es… el miembro masculino * P * N E* / Y no es doble sentido, ya de plano va al punto ._._

_** Candy shop – 50 Cent (Adoro la versión de "¿Que paso ayer?" .w.)_

_Si, lo sé es un asco :V pero… ¡Necesitaba publicar algo por el cumpleaños de Tenten! ¡Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió! D: Además de que esa canción se me pego al ver un video chatroulette x3_


End file.
